Dane- Chapter 2
by Emrys Wraith
Summary: Capter 2 :)


Summary: Nikola Tesla's brother, Dane, is, unknown to him, alive after all these years. The Cabal managed to successfully revive Dane with vampire blood after exhuming his body. Will think about what to write later.

1st person

It seemed the game was up. I was trapped. Looking at the people around me, I wanted nothing more than to prove then and there that I was not an enemy and that I'm on their side. Obviously, I couldn't tell them. It's not quite that simple. They wouldn't believe me anyways. What couldn't I tell them? Well, I am working with the Cabal. Not really, of course, although they don't know that and that's not what I mean. It's not that I want to work with the Cabal and if I could, I would stay, tell them who I am, watch my little brother become absolutely gobsmacked at the fact that I'm alive and give them all the information I know about the Cabal, but I couldn't. I'd made a similar attempt before and now the Cabal was closely watching me. Of course, I was genius enough to produce an extremely convincing excuse. The fact is, I'm a double agent. I would tell these people I'm surrounded by, a woman, who I would later learn was named Helen Magnus, my little brother and a werewolf, that I'm on their side, but the time I originally intended was not now. Not that I could do anything about it. It doesn't seem I have a choice. I will have to talk to them, whether I want it or not. My brother was behind that reason. He must have been. I wouldn't have been fooled otherwise. I declare, he is the only man on earth who can fool me.

3rd person

They'd finally caught him and now it was time to see what they could get out of him. He'd been a recurring blip on their radar and they didn't quite know what to make of him. from what they could see of the way he operated, he was highly intelligent and efficient. Keeping her gun level, Helen slowly spoke. "Put your hands in the air where I can see them and come with us. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, your choice." The man, who had blackish hair and blue eyes, similar to Nikola's, did as he was told.

2 hours later - back at the sanctuary

1st person

Well, that was exciting. Having arrived at their sanctuary, as they call it, they took me to an interrogation room. Of course, they began to, unmercifully, grill my case. One of the many questions was, "What is it that the Cabal were wanting you to do on your mission", asked the woman. "Helen, perhaps I-" "absolutely not", she said, abruptly cutting him off. I watched this banter with amusement. She turned toward me, asking her question a second time. My only response was to look at my brother, while, saying the following:

"Dane! Dane, jesi li dobro? O brate. Majko! Majko, Dane boli! On je pao na konja i sada se ne pomera."

("Dane! Dane, are you alright? Oh brother. Mother! Mother, Dane is hurt! He fell of the horse and now he's not moving.")

"Nikole, šta se desilo?"

"Nikola, what happened?"

"Žao mi je, mama. Ja sam samo pretvarao. Ubio sam kamen iz mog praćke i to uplašilo konja. Nisam mislio da bi konj ga izbaciti iz! Hoće li biti u redu?"

"I'm sorry, mother. I was only pretending. I shot a rock out of my slingshot and it scared the horse. I didn't mean to make the horse throw him off! Will he be all right?"

"Imali ste mogli znati da će se desiti, Nikola. Pomozi mi da ga u kuću"

"You had no way of knowing it would happen, Nikola. Help me get him to the house"

6 sati kasnije.

Dane citiraju istorijski reči Nikole:. "To je bio sumoran noć sa kiše pada kao iz kabla Moj brat, ... intelektualni gigant, umro Moja majka je došla u moju sobu, uzeo me u naručje i šapnuo gotovo nečujno:." Dođi i poljubi Daniel. " Ja pritisnuo usta protiv usana ledeno hladnim mog brata znajući samo da se nešto grozno desilo Moja majka me je againt u krevet i dugotrajnim malo sa suzama streaming:. "Bog mi je dao jedan po ponoći i u ponoć uzeo Delili su druga.'"

6 hours later.

Dane quoting historic words of Nikola: "It was a dismal night with rain falling in torrents. My brother, ... an intellectual giant, had died. My mother came to my room, took me in her arms and whispered almost inaudibly: 'Come and kiss Daniel.' I pressed my mouth against the ice-cold lips of my brother knowing only that something dreadful had happened. My mother put me again to bed and lingering a little with tears streaming: 'God gave me one at midnight and at midnight he took away the other one.'"

I looked toward Nikola, who was currently showing an expression of shock etched into his face. I know that he remembers exactly what he said on that day, many years ago, when we were both mere youths. He knows it verbatim. I could see him forming a conclusion. Our mother and he were the only ones there at our farm at the time. I could only know it if I heard it. I couldn't move or speak, but I heard. It happened that I actually did die. It's an ironic thing, though. Like Nikola, I inherited the genes of Sanguine Vampiris. The Cabal exhumed my body some time after my death before decomposition could start. With a sample of vampiric blood, they brought me back to life. Of course, right when I came to, they employed a method to immediately remove my vampirism. They wouldn't have been able to control me otherwise. I obviously regained my vampirism sometime later, when I'd proved myself to the Cabal. I didn't want to lose it, so I obeyed their orders. I knew I would need it later to escape from them in the future. Again, it's ironic, because, I have the Cabal to thank for being alive. Thank you, Cabal. Having said all this, how they knew of my genetic heritage is the one question in my life I'm still trying to find an answer to.

Coming back to the two people who were in the room with me, one was a still shocked younger brother and a somewhat suspicious, definitely worried Helen Magnus. Nikola got up from his chair and left the room, but not before I saw the signs of unshed tears and disbelief.

Author's note: the dialogue between Nikola and his mother are my own words, but the words that Dane quoted are words that the real historic Tesla actually said about his brother.


End file.
